Story Time
by soph1098
Summary: Samantha Seaborn tells her son some stories to get him to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

"Shh, Henry, it's okay." Samantha Seaborn said to the wailing baby.

"Wwwaaaahhhh." Henry cried.

"What is it Henry?" Sam asked.

"Dada." He said.

"Ah so that's what's wrong. Ok I'll call daddy." Sam said picking up her phone.

"Matt Skinner." Matt said half asleep.

"Hey Matt, it's Sam." Sam said.

"You do understand that it is 2 in the morning." Matt said.

"Never stopped you from calling me about Henry." Sam said.

"Oh so what's up this time?" Matt asked.

"He's been crying for 2 hours straight and I asked him what was wrong then he said Dada. So naturally I called you so exactly how do you get him to shut up?" Sam asked.

"I read him a story or tell him one. I'm surprised you haven't thought of that." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt. Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Matt said hanging up the phone.

"Okay so here's the story of how your uncle Josh is the only reason you exist." Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So it was about 10 years ago when your dad and I were just lowly congressional aides. Who both happened to be pretty broke and know Josh Lyman. A deadly combination if there ever was one."

10 years ago...

"Come on, Sam, go to Kinley's with me." Josh pleaded.

"Let me name all the productive thing I can get done if I don't go with you. 1) get work done 2) not get sloshed 3) not be hung over tomorrow. Wow. There goes your argument." Sam said.

"Come on I've already got Skinner on board." Josh said.

"Ok, I guess, what better do I have to do." Sam said rhetorically.

"That's the spirit. Also remember that the place could probably be shut down for several health violations so eat before." Josh said.

That night Sam met Matt Skinner. Josh continued to hit on Sam without her picking up on it. To Sam, Josh and her had only been friends she also didn't have any plans on taking it further. She wasn't even interested in him or anyone of his sex for that matter.

"Josh your really not being discreet. Seriously stop hitting on her I don't think Sam sees you that way not now, not ever." Matt said after Sam had left the table.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"Are you serious? You just hit on Sam, even I could see that and I'm gay." Matt said rhetorically.

"I like her a lot Matt I really do. Do you think that she could ever like me?" Josh asked.

"Considering that I'm pretty sure that she's hitting on a girl now. I would say no." Matt said taking a sip of his beer.

"Shit." Josh said.

Modern day...

After Sam finished the story Sam looked down at Henry to see he was still awake.


	3. Christmas Surprise

"Ok so that didn't work to well. How about the story of how you were born and how your dad totally screwed up." Sam said after she finished she coed at Henry causing him to giggle.

1 year ago Christmas Eve...

"Seriously Sam go home you're too far along for anyone to have a reasonable expectation of you coming in." The First Lady said to Sam.

"Just let me finish this speech then I will leave." Sam said chewing the end of her pencil.

"No go home now." The First Lady responded.

"Give me 2 hours and I'll have Josh or CJ take me home." Sam pleaded.

"Fine, but in exactly 2 hours I will be here to make sure that you go home and rest." The First Lady said.

"Okay and I will be sleeping when I get home." Sam said feeling her son kick an experience that had lost its greatness over the last couple weeks.

"Can you believe Noah is 2 weeks old today?" Josh said enthusiastically.

"No, in a couple weeks this little bugger will be free to be shown off to anyone within a mile of me or Matt." Sam said.

"Yeah you guys agreed on a middle name yet?" Josh asked.

"Henry Joshua or Henry Leo." Sam said.

"I like the first choice I believe it has a certain ring to it Henry Leo can't bring." Josh said.

"Says a totally unbiased source." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Hey." Josh said mock offended.

"If you hadn't stolen Josiah as a middle name we would not be having this problem. Wipe that smirk off your face I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass and the sisterhood is on my side." Sam said.

"See ya." Josh said walking away.

Later that day after about an hour and a half Sam's water broke.

"Shit." Sam said felling wetness trickle down her leg.

"SAM." CJ yelled through the bull pen.

"Umm CJ call 911 my water just broke." Sam said.

"What? Your water just broke?" CJ asked.

"Yeah it just did now call 911 before I tear someone's head off." Sam said.

"Ok." CJ said.

When CJ finished the call she told Sam that the paramedics weren't going to be there for about an hour.

"I don't think I can last an hour." Sam said moaning as a contraction hit so she sat down on a chair.

"I'm pretty sure you can. Maybe. I think I'm gonna call the First Lady." CJ said.

30 minutes later with the help of First Lady Abby Bartlett Henry Joshua Seaborn Skinner was born. The First Lady was able to get the paramedics there sooner so about 5 minutes after Henry was born both mother and son were taken to the hospital where an hour later Matt Skinner showed up after his flight had been delayed.


End file.
